dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 96
* Antagonists: * Timer ** Chaser ** Moose Other Characters: * Police Officers Locations: * ** ** Amityville Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker2_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle2 = Johnny Quick: "T. Watts, Miracle-Man" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Haythens ** Ixtu ** Quetto * Mayans * Kandu * Aloysius Patrick Mulvaney Locations: * | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | Inker3_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "Forgotten Magic" | Synopsis3 = One night, Doctor Fate is sound asleep inside the Tower of Fate, tucked in his bed while wearing his costume and helmet. Suddenly, the spirit image of Nabu comes to his dreams, from ancient Chaldea, and he warns Fate that, for a reason he can't tell Fate about, he must shut off Fate's super powers, until the following midnight. When Doctor Fate awakes, he attempts to fly by jumping out a high window, and he plunges to the ground, barely grabbing a tree branch in time to stop his fall. Coming to the realization that he has indeed lost his powers, Fate continues his activities as Doctor Kent Nelson and goes to inspect a mine. Inside the mine, the owner and Nelson find Haney, the owner of a competitor mine company, who has infiltrated this mine to plant explosives and make it collapse. Haney's plan succeeds and Nelson is trapped inside the mine alongside the owner and the miners. All of them have lost hope of getting out, and Nelson quickly switches into his Doctor Fate outfit, boosting the morale of the men and helping them to breach a path to the surface without the use of his powers. Once outside, Fate confronts and captures Haney and everything is well, except that Nelson is still powerless. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Haney Other Characters: * Locations: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker4_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "Champion in War" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Colonel Matsu Other Characters: * Lun Ming, Guerilla ** other Chinese Guerrillas * Mikado/Emperor of Japan Locations: * China | Writer11_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler11_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Inker11_1 = Henry Boltinoff | StoryTitle11 = Dover and Clover: "The Man Who Had Too Much" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dover * Clover Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler16_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker16_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle16 = The Spectre: "Publicity Hound!" | Synopsis16 = One night on the waterfront, two thugs are working over a squealer, when Percival Popp the Super Cop happens along. He brashly but ineffectually attacks the thugs, but fortunately for Percy his arrival on the scene has coincided with that of the Spectre. Invisibly, the Spectre punches out both hoods, then quietly departs, leaving Popp to take all the credit for the double arrest. So when the cops arrive, he eagerly does. In fact, the way Percy sees it, he ought to get a lot more credit around here for stuff like this. The next day, Popp hires a press agent, who plants some studio-photo-illustrated press releases in all the papers, of the Super Cop doing all manner of heroic crime-busting. When the Spectre reads this rubbish in the paper, he foresees problems ahead for Popp. Elsewhere in Gotham Town, Boots Young also reads this rubbish, and starts planning out some problems for Popp. That night three killers with submachine guns ambush Percy, right out on the street, but once again the Spectre is invisibly on the scene. He knocks Percy out of harm's way with a big log, then manually yanks all three thugs out of their car, and flies them away to a police station. The next morning, Percy's press agent tells him about a hot tip he's gotten about an upcoming crime, and he's arranging to have reporters and photographers there. Invisibly observing this, the Spectre spots that whole set-up as a phony, probably a distraction from some real crime. He spends the rest of that day and much of that night invisibly patrolling the city, and eventually finds a break in at a cheese factory, with a team of safecrackers inside. While they're busy opening the safe, the Spectre zooms away, and comes back with the Super Cop. Then the Spectre invisibly and swiftly thrashes the burglars. The Spectre also brought along the photographers and reporters, who now proceed to debunk the legend of Percival Popp. When he reads the next day's paper, Percival Popp is very upset, and is done for good with publicity. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * two dock wallopers, from Chicago * squealer * Boots Young ** two bodyguards ** 3-man tommy-gun team ** 4-man safecracking team Other Characters: * J. Montmorency Pflub, Publicity Expert ** photographers and reporters Locations: * ** , *** Piers *** Industry Bank *** Carat Cheese Factory ** Gotham Town | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Doctor Fate: "Forgotten Magic" is reprinted in . ** Doctor Fate loses his super powers, "till midnight following!" ** The wizard in the dream isn't named, and looks considerably different from the customary image of Nabu, but he claims, credibly, to be the source of Fate's super powers. * The Spectre: The first caption on the fourth page indicates that Boots Young and Percival Popp both operate in "Gotham Town." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Spectre: "Publicity Hound!" online. * Read Dr. Fate: "Forgotten Magic" online. }}